<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Days of Sharing a Dorm by IvoryRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704282">Ten Days of Sharing a Dorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven'>IvoryRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corona Challenge [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorms, Fluff, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden virus has spread through Hogwarts. Through some unfortunate coincidence, Harry Potter and his school rival Tom Riddle are the only two not infected. The two are forced to share living quarters for ten days while the infected students and staff recover.</p><p>Chaos ensues, followed by heartfelt confessions and fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corona Challenge [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Corona Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten Days of Sharing a Dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_Trices/pseuds/de_Trices">de_Trices</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge">CoronaChallenge</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Essentially- A sudden virus has spread through Hogwarts- all the students are ill except for Harry and Tom so the teachers decide to move them to the same dorm, far away from the other students and teachers. 🤡 chaos ensues- but i’d like lots of cute fluff at the end if that’s possible</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1</p><p>On October 30th, Tom had left for the week because the Department of Mysteries had requested his presence as a temporary apprentice. They were hoping to recruit him, and he didn’t have much say in the matter.</p><p> </p><p>Also on October 30th, Harry had been called home for a week because it was his grandfather’s 70th birthday and the family wanted a party that lasted several days.</p><p> </p><p>The two returned on the same day, and were greeted by a frazzled Professor Dumbledore wearing a cloak and face mask. “Do not come any closer!” he warned. “There is sickness in the castle - on the ground is a Portkey to take you to the private rooms you will be staying in. We have put you together so you won’t be lonely, and you are not to leave the rooms for any reason until we tell you it’s safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“But sir!” gasped Tom. “I can’t stay with him!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to stay with him either!” complained Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“It is done,” said Dumbledore. “The portkey leaves when I tell it to. It is that painted rock beside your feet. Hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom stooped to pick up the rock and reluctantly held it out to Harry. “Come on, Potter!” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at the Slytherin as he grasped the rock. It was small, so for them both to have a good grip on it their fingers were brushing.</p><p> </p><p>The Portkey whisked them into a small tower on the side of the castle. It had one sofa by a single fireplace, and a room with two beds with a connected toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Tom scowled and sat on the sofa. Both their trunks, with all their belongings, had appeared in the middle of the room. Tom Summoned a book from his trunk and cracked it open.</p><p> </p><p>Harry dragged his trunk to the bedroom and claimed the bed by the window. Why did he have to be stuck in a room with Tom Riddle!</p><p> </p><p>Day 2</p><p>A house elf brought them breakfast in their rooms. Fried eggs, baked beans, toast, bacon, sausages, cereal, and two cups of tea. Tom snatched up his tea and huddled in the sofa with it, curled around a book.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought he looked rather like Hermione, engrossed in whatever it was he was reading - but of course - Tom was taller, and a boy, and a Slytherin, and Merlin he was hot!</p><p> </p><p>Not that he needed to hear it, though. The Slytherin preened enough without Harry stroking his ego.</p><p> </p><p>Day 3</p><p>Harry was getting tired of the Slytherin’s presence, and bored. Tom hadn’t left the sofa since he’d woken up that morning - and Harry didn’t think he’d seen the Slytherin walk further than to bed and to the sofa and back. He had house elves bringing him tea almost every hour. Harry had never seen someone inhale so much tea!</p><p> </p><p>Tom was curled around yet another book, a stack of those books he’d already read next to him. He had another cup of tea in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing to do! And Tom didn’t entertain him. He didn’t even talk, he was so engrossed in the books he preferred to Harry, an actual human!</p><p> </p><p>Harry decided to give Tom a wake-up call. While Tom was busily reading, he snuck up behind him and whispered a string of incantations, turning Tom’s hair red and gold, and his Slytherin robes purple.</p><p> </p><p>It took Tom twenty minutes to realize he was wearing purple. “Potter!” he shouted, incensed, and leapt up to look in the mirror. He hissed when he saw his new hair, sounding rather like a snake. </p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Day 4</p><p>Harry woke up to a strange squirming sensation around his ears. He leapt up, clapping his hands to his head, and letting out a yell of surprise when, instead of the thick hair he was expecting, he found a writhing mass of scaly bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Looking in the mirror, he saw, to his horror, that his hair had been replaced by snakes!</p><p> </p><p>“Riddle! I know it was you!” he shouted to the Slytherin, who was once again reading a book and drinking a mug of tea. His hair had gone back to normal, but his robes were still purple. Harry found dark satisfaction in the fact that Riddle hadn’t been able to fix all of what Harry had done to him.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle’s deep chuckle was attractive as hell, and made Harry want to run forward and kiss those beautifully plump lips-</p><p> </p><p>Harry cut himself off. He wasn’t going to think about doing -  that - with his rival!</p><p> </p><p>Day 5</p><p>Harry hadn’t managed to get the infernal hissing creatures off his head. In his frustration, he plotted and schemed.</p><p> </p><p>Riddle would pay for the snakes on his head!</p><p> </p><p>Harry tapped his wand on the edge of Riddle’s favorite tea mug, cackling gleefully to himself. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Riddle was requestng another cup of tea, and a house elf came to fill up his mug.</p><p> </p><p>When Riddle raised his mug to his (attractive, damn it!) lips and sipped it, his face (angelic as it was) twisted into a look of disgust and shock. He spat out his tea, but what came out of his mouth wasn’t tea but orange juice!</p><p> </p><p>“Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>“Snakes for hair, Riddle? Low blow.”</p><p> </p><p>Riddle signed in exasperation. “You infernal Gryffindor!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, how about we try to get along?” Riddle said it like the suggestion itself pained him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. “Fine. I’ll do it if you do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Riddle sighed. “Right, Potter… no more pranks?”</p><p> </p><p>“No more pranks. And first names. We are living together, after all, Tom.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right… Harry,” said Riddle - or Tom, now, as though testing the name.</p><p> </p><p>Day 6</p><p>Tom was an interesting person when he bothered to talk to Harry. He had fascinating ideas about the future of the wizarding world, and a fluent grasp on the Defense theory Harry was only vaguely familiar with. He was smug, yes, but not unbearably so.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever get lonely?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer the question.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom sat in silence for a long few minutes. At last, he said, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can talk to me,” said Harry slowly. “I’m here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Day 7</p><p>“I’m glad we made up that silly rivalry.” Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Harry agreed. For the first time, they sat side by side on the single sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Harry leant his head onto Tom’s shoulder. The Slytherin startled, but did not move away.</p><p> </p><p>Day 8</p><p>“I’m bored,” Harry complained.</p><p> </p><p>“I can give you something to do,” offered Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Tom captured Harry’s lips in a soft but steady kiss. Harry gasped in surprise - but this was - this was - </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck and pulled the other boy closer.</p><p> </p><p>Day 9</p><p>Harry lay against Tom’s chest, secure with the Slytherin’s arm around him. “How long have you felt this way?” Tom asked, his chest rumbling against Harry’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably fourth year? Sometime around then.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom tightened his grip around Harry. “For me, it’s been since I first saw you.”</p><p> </p><p>Day 10</p><p>On the tenth day of their forced break from the regular routine and the rest of the student body, a missive came from Dumbledore. They could return to their regular dorms, and classes would soon resume.</p><p> </p><p>Harry clutched onto Tom. “I don’t want to sleep without you,” he whispered. He’d grown used to the Slytherin’s comforting presence.</p><p> </p><p>Tom held Harry close. “Me either,” he admitted. “I wish I could stay with you forever.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry was getting a suspicious shine to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tom rubbed circles into Harry’s back, trying to soothe him. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m sure you can get into my dorm.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at him, through welling tears in his green eyes. “You mean it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded. “I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>